


The darkstache fic that somehow contains more Bing than darkstache

by auraphantom



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraphantom/pseuds/auraphantom
Summary: Whovianofmidgard: If there is ice cream, there is dark! conclusion: ice cream = DarkAuraphantom: I accept!Aka the darkstache fic that somehow ended with Bing more in the focus than darkstache.Ps: Sorry Bing





	The darkstache fic that somehow contains more Bing than darkstache

**Author's Note:**

> This weird beast of a thing wouldn't have been made if it weren't for Whovianofmigard(tumblr) a.k.a whovianhiddlestoner(ao3)! She wrote the beginnings and spell checked at the end. 
> 
> This is my first fan fic i have ever wrote! Please comment if you liked it, i also accept criticism.

Dark has called together an unexpected emergency meeting. Nothing about that sounded good. All the egos who gathered around the table waited with immense tension what the meaning of this meeting would be, the silence almost deafening, or maybe it was just the constant high pitch sound emanating from Dark's being. The only ones unfazed by the atmosphere were the Host, with his soft drone of narrations, and Wilford. Let's face it, good ol' bubblegum boy over here wouldn't pick up on a cold tense air even if it slapped him in the face... good for him though.   
  
Dark himself slowly looked about at the faces present, a mask of collected authority shown prominently on his expression only to occasionally crack away from his shell with an unmistakable simmering rage hiding behind of it all. After what felt like an excruciating few seconds he smoothed out his suit jacket in preparation to address the others and even before he said a word one of the Jims flinched at the motion, the poor soul already jumpy in anticipation of the worst.   
  
"Let's get straight to the point shall we? It has come to my attention that there has been some… tampering with our fundings." He said, his tone dangerously cool.   
  
"Would anyone care to explain?" The entity stood and placed his hands on the conference table, leaning on them, his figure somehow growing more imposing. "Now!"   
  
The others with a more sensitive heart cowered a bit at that last growl of order. However it didn't have the desired effect since everyone remained silent.   
  
With a scowl Dark pushed back up from the table to standing straight and willed himself to tone down his aggressive approach. Fear and intimidation as useful they can be is not always the way. He needs them on his side, to open up willingly. A calmer procedure is in order.   
  
"Google. What is the exact loss we've suffered?" He turned towards the android, starting to pace with slow, calculated steps. The red and blue colors of his aura slightly flickered at the word 'suffer'.   
  
"Calculating." Google pulled up a holographic screen in search. "The total of loss is 352 000$. ...Something doesn't add up..."   
  
"Oh poop, who even cares!" Wilford burst out, the message of him being clearly bored by all the official work jargon apparent in his attempt at balancing a pen on his finger. When it just fell on the table with a dull clang the pink ego just leaned in with his full body in the direction of Dark in an exaggerated show of giving his attention to him. "The number of the money is so boring. I betcha the answer of where that money ran off to is more exciting, don't ya think?"   
  
Dark spared a glance at Wilford which was less irritated than any look he would give to anyone else, and mulled over his old friend's words. "Agreed."   
  
With a deep sigh Dark sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, mumbling. "What even happened with that much money..."   
  
Bing raised his hand, meekly, like a middle schooler.   
  
It took several moments for Dark and to the others to notice and a few more till everyone’s gaze was on him finally. A deep silence fell on the room as everybody waited for him to start speaking. It was rare from Bing to take part in a meeting due to his low popularity and Google being able to do everything that he ever could and more. But an emergency meeting is an emergency meeting and no ego was an exception from that. Still... Due to the rarity of an event like this, once in Bing's existence he had everyone's attention.   
  
Except for Google. But Google can multitask fairly well, there is four of him after all.   
  
"I might know what happened to the funds..." That got Google's attention too and now he was glaring at him.   
  
"What. Do. You. Know?"  Yikes. Dark's shell violently cracked, painting the room in hues of red and blue for split a second. Every ego in the room except Wilford seemed to flinch at that and scooted their chairs just a bit farther away from both Bing and Dark. Nobody likes to be near the splash zone.   
  
"Someone might have wanted to buy a cool motorbike-" Bing stated shyly. "- and someone might have made a few mis-clicks and..."   
  
**"B i n g."**   
  
"TheEgoIncMightBeTheProudOwnerOf-200 472-NewVespas" Finished Bing as fast as he could then promptly tried to slide down his chair and hide under the table, but he did not dare to disappear fully so his head poked out. A distant whistle could be heard, surprisingly from camera Jim and a really soft "Hot dam!" From mini Bing, who was put on a nearby shelf otherwise he wouldn't have seen anything.   
  
Dark's jaw slightly dropped.   
  
Any other time such a feat would have been considered impressive by all the egos, even by Wilford who was infamous of achieving it on several occasions, but this time it distressed all of them greatly.   
  
Google's face however turned from his scowl to confusion, he turned his head away for a second, mouth moving silently as he was running some calculations. "Wait... That still doesn't add up... " He looked back to the table with a serious face of concern. "That would have cost approximately 801 888 000.2$, way more than 352 000$!” While he was talking Dark's ringing slowly started to rise in volume, but Google continued. "That cost goes way beyond all of the Ego Inc's fundings, with a bill like that it would mean we are either bankrupt or in debt! And there is a monthly limit for how much each of us can spend at once, how did you even got around that?!"   
  
"Well-" Before Bing could even finish whatever he was trying to say, that would have probably made his situation worse anyway, an audible crack echoed through the whole meeting room, making everyone flinch. Meanwhile the ringing Dark emitted got  significantly louder, almost enough to hurt someone's ears.   
  
Everybody turned towards the head of the table, where it seemed Dark had stood up without them noticing. His shell was cracking violently every second and his aura more or less swallowed his end of the room. He seemed to shake slightly while clawing the table a bit and staring at nothing. "Dark, darling." Leaning a bit more in, Willford tried to speak up and draw Dark's attention towards him. It proved to be unsuccessful.   
  
With slightly wide eyes, he turned his attention towards Bing yet again and spoke.  **"   B i n g.   D i d   y o u   i n d e b t e d   u s?   "**   
  
"B-bingo..." Whatever come over the android to make this joke has clearly done it now. A quiet "Ah, Bully!" could be heard from Wilford before the long table broke in half under Dark's power, that now has quickly eaten more and more of the room.

 

Panic overcame everyone as all hell broke loose. The Jims, in their frightened state, leapt over from their side over the broken table, knocking that piece over with them as they scurried towards the only exit, but they didn't get too far before they fell over one-another. Bim in his surprise only managed to kick his office chair away from Dark, then after a few meters he tumbled to the ground near the wall. Dr. Iplier grabbed The Host's arm and tried to drag him away but they fell over and tried to crawl away instead. Silver and Ed tried to run and hide behind the knocked over half of the broken table. Even Google was on his feet quick but only got to the corner of the room where he started analysing his chances of survival.   
  
"-And Wilford was nowhere to be seen." Narrated the Host quietly beside Dr. Iplier who was also looking for a way out now.   
  
Dark slowly, oh so slowly, started taking steps towards Bing's direction, his aura completely off the handle, ringing numbing out any other sound that could ever be heard, the colors bleeding to grey and static towards the center, near impossible now to see Dark's figure if it weren't for the spazzing red and blue outlines of his, the only two colors that could be seen now.   
  
'This is it.' Thought Bing probably as the demon was making is way to him. 'This is how i die.'   
  
He would have felt like he was looking death right in the eyes, if only he wouldn't have notice some pale yellow and cotton candy pink moving in his periferia. That is sure as hell an attention grabber in an almost completely black and grey room.   
  
Somehow Wilford - obnoxious, loud, ostentatious, some would say; annoying, overexcitable, trigger happy, overly cheery, unpredictable menace, lunatic - Warfstache, somehow managed to sneak past Dark and get behind him, and he was holding a bucket of chocolate ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other? 'What?...'   
  
And if it weren't already weird enough, it got weirder. He lunged at Dark.   
  
To describe the noise, that came out of Dark's mouth upon impact, as a scream would be really underselling the sound that cracked the windows, and almost made everybody's eardrum burst and bleed.

 

His form visibly bent in an attempt to hold up Wilford’s sudden weight on him, an audible, sickening crack followed that visibly made Dr. Iplier vince next to the Host. In blind anger and probably confusion Dark tried to throw off his assailant, flailing and failing in it.

 

Wilford held on heroically, with one arm threw over Dark’s front holding the bucket of ice cream and the other opening it and scooping a spoonful of the dark chocolate wonder. “Sorry Darkling!” he said as he with one leg, looped around Dark’s waist and with the others foot, stepped into Dark’s lower back, which seemed to cause pain for him, as he opened his mouth again to scream. He then stuffed the scooped ice cream into his mouth, shutting him up before he could scream again.   
  
The air was still for a moment. Nobody dared to move as they watched Wilford cling to Dark’s back and now slowly letting go of the spoon. They stayed like that for a few second then Dark’s shoulder visibly slacked. Dropping his arms, his aura went significantly calmer than before.

 

He tilted his head back forward, seamingly staring blankly into nothing, then without a word he turned on his heel and left the meeting room, spoon still hanging out of his mouth and Wilford hanging off of him like a backpack.

 

The others could only stare at the door for a while not knowing how to take in what they just saw when Bim spoke up in a shaken voice. “ Maybe you should bail while you can.”

  
Bing could only nod at that dumfoldedly before he took off running.   
  
\-------------------   
  
The obnoxious android only dared to come back to the Ego building after three days.   
  
He was hiding out at Chase Brody's place, fearing that if he had stayed, Dark would have come and murder him when he was least expecting it. He would have stayed there longer if he could, but after the day it was apparent he will need his charger, which he left back home in his hurry to escape, and that drove him back.   
  
After entering the building he tried to sneak back to his room. In his way he managed to avoid stumbling into any of the other egos. Soon he reached the living quarters and the door to his room. He felt like Fortuna had smiled upon him until he opened his door.   
  
What he saw was... Well nothing! His room was almost completely barren except for the thrash can, which started to move!   
  
Mini Bing's head popped out from the empty trash can and turned towards Bing and shouted "I CALL DIBS!" then fall back into it.   
  
Bing just stood in the doorstep, feeling his jaw slowly drop in confusion and disbelief when a hand suddenly clasped on his shoulder, startling him out of his stupor.   
  
"Bing!" Shouted a very excited Wilford Warfstache. "Oh bully! It's good to see you back!" He seemed genuinely happy to see him. "And here we thought you would never come back!"   
  
"Incorrect." Injected Google, who just turned the corner and walked towards them. "Bing left without his charger and unless he finally realised himself, and wanted to rid the world free of himself, he would have come back for it."    
  
"Oh yeah! About that, here!" Wilford dug into one of his pockets and pulled out Bing's charger, handing it to him. "I had to save it in the last moment before Dark threw it away."   
  
Bing looked down to his charger, still processing the information he was just bombarded with, he slowly reached for it, taking it from Wilford.    
  
"Attaboy!" The pink man said as he clasped his shoulder once more before walking away then poofing away to god know where from the corridor. That left only him and Google- "Hmp." Aaand with that Google left the corridor too, leaving only Bing alone to contemplate on his lifestyle choices and its costs.   
  
"At least he could have left my skateboard."

**Author's Note:**

> ~A spoon full of ice cream, will make the demon calm down! The demon calm down.~


End file.
